Un rêve
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Il cauchemardait chaque nuit, et entrevoyait parfois une vague lueur d'espoir. Mais Armin le savait, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et comme tout rêve, il finirait par disparaître, à défaut de pouvoir se réaliser.


Me voici de retour sur le fandom avec un nouveau texte sur Armin, qui est en passe de devenir mon personnage préféré, je crois... (enfin, après Annie!)

Bon, comme d'habitude, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir respecté le caractère du personnage mais j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

* * *

Armin se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Dans le noir, ses yeux ne pouvaient rien percevoir, mais il lui semblait pourtant entrevoir une lueur pourpre persistante, qui passait de manière angoissante devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, mais les taches rouges persistèrent, agaçantes.

Le blond gigota de nouveau, tentant en vain de trouver une position confortable qui l'aiderait à dormir. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front alors qu'il maudissait sa faiblesse. Mais rien à faire, il en avait trop vu, ces derniers jours. L'hémoglobine éclaboussait ses rêves, quoi qu'il fasse. La couleur éclatante du sang le hantait et même s'il réussissait à s'endormir, il se réveillait en sursaut quelques instants plus tard, une odeur nauséabonde -celle de la mort- frappant ses narines.

Il réprima sa soudaine envie de vomir et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se concentrer sur les respirations calmes de ses camarades d'escouades. Un gémissement finit par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et il se mordit jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de faire plus de bruit. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller les autres, alors que sous les yeux de ceux-ci s'étalaient également des cernes noires. Ils faisaient tous des cauchemars, depuis leur première confrontation avec les titans, mais Armin savait qu'il était celui que ça avait le plus affecté. Il détestait cette part de lui-même, faible et tournée vers le passé, alors qu'il aspirait à l'espoir, qu'il souhaitait plus que tout voir l'extérieur. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était l'odeur métallique du sang sur sa langue alors qu'il venait de se mordre trop violemment la lèvre.

Finalement, son esprit épuisé cessa de lutter contre les souvenirs douloureux qui remontait irrémédiablement à la surface. Tout doucement, pendant qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, son corps se détendit imperceptiblement, et seule sa main crispée sur le drap prouvait que ses angoisses n'étaient pas parties. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et une lueur carmin de plus forte intensité que les autres acheva d'endormir sa résistance. _A quoi bon lutter ?_ se dit-il en fermant les yeux, renonçant à la tranquillité rassurante que lui procurait l'éveil pour s'enfoncer dans les méandres écarlates de ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien, à Shinganshina. Son esprit effleura un instant le fait qu'il était impossible qu'il se trouve là mais il relégua bien vite cette interrogation dans un coin de son esprit, déambulant tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Le soleil brillait et le ciel dégagé avaient tout pour plaire. Armin sourit doucement, du haut de ses dix ans. Malgré quelques inconvénients, dont celui d'être coincé entre quatre murs, la vie était tout de même agréable. Mais subitement, durant une seconde, un éclair rouge traversa son champ de vision. Le cœur d'Armin s'affola un moment alors que le blond se demandait pourquoi la vision inoffensive de l'écharpe de Mikasa venait de lui procurer une telle frayeur. Son esprit embrumé ne réussit pas à lui faire entendre raison et il se mit à courir, cherchant à rattraper son amie. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle où il avait cru voir Mikasa mais celle-ci était vide. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une silhouette imposante. Armin cligna des yeux et son nez se retroussa alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant et lui tendit la main en souriant. Armin, réconforté par le sourire chaleureux du jeune homme, saisit timidement sa main. Et tout bascula.

Le sourire amical du jeune homme disparut, laissant place à une atroce grimace qui défigurait la moitié de son visage. Une odeur putride assaillit les sens d'Armin alors que la cadavre du garçon s'affaissait sur lui. Un hurlement terrifié sortit de la bouche du blond pendant qu'il tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte morbide du défunt, dont le nom résonna longtemps dans l'esprit choqué d'Armin. Marco.

Il se dégagea vivement du mort et s'enfuit sans même jeter un dernier regard au visage à moitié mangé de Marco. Courant à en perdre haleine, Armin recouvra la mémoire et Shinganshina disparut, laissant place au district sanglant de Trost. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, et il retrouva l'apparence de ses quinze ans. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds : devant lui, les titans évoluaient tranquillement, l'un d'eux attrapant de temps à autre un humain. Armin ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les gémissements et les cris de terreur de habitants, ainsi que le craquement lugubre des os qui retentissait parfois.

Quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il vit à quelques centimètres de lui un titan de quinze mètres dont l'haleine fétide faisait balancer ses cheveux. Armin, tétanisé, sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'il tombait au sol, incapable de bouger. Cependant, à sa droite, la vision d'une chevelure blonde l'interpella et il cria le nom d'Annie, sachant que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Celle-ci lui lança un regard indifférent et utilisa son équipement tridimensionnel -celui de Marco- pour partir. Le titan se saisit d'Armin qui se laissa faire, résigné. Il savait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, épuisé mais vivant.

Mais le décor changeait encore, et le blond se retrouva en dehors du mur Rose, dans les plaines qui allaient le mener, lui et l'équipe d'exploration, à Shinganshina. Tremblant sur son cheval, Armin retint ses larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Pas encore. Son rêve était le même chaque nuit, et pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore fini. Le plus éprouvant restait à venir.

Il serra avec force la bride de son cheval pour lui intimer d'aller plus vite, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Il galopa ainsi durant quelques minutes, le souffle court et les yeux plissés, attendant avec résignation le pire. Et quand le terre se mit à trembler sous le pas lourd du titan féminin, il soupira presque de soulagement. Son calvaire était bientôt fini.

Le sang qui l'éclaboussa soudainement ne le fit même pas frémir. Il se contenta de secouer la tête pour que le liquide poisseux ne le gêne pas trop et il continua sa route, son cheval affolé pressant le pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main énorme le soulève de terre. Armin écarquilla les yeux. Il avait fait de nombreux rêves, mais jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi près le visage du titan féminin. Dans les yeux de celui-ci, Armin ne lut rien. Ni humanité, ni cruauté. Juste du vide.

Ses larmes dévalèrent son visage. Une question muette brûlait ses lèvres. _Pourquoi, Annie ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche alors que le titan féminin le reposait doucement à terre, avant de continuer sa course. Armin voulait lui hurler de ne pas tuer les autres, dont elle s'approchait dangereusement, mais un craquement sonore l'arrêta. Il se força à regarder autre chose pour ne pas vomir, mais son regard croisa un instant les mains tâchées de sang du titan féminin. Des mains poisseuses de sang humain, qui resteraient pourpres pour le restant de sa vie. Car contrairement à celui des titans, le sang humain ne disparaît pas et tâche irréversiblement. Et c'est sans doute cela qu'Armin ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Annie avait marqué son existence d'un sceau sanglant et indélébile.

Le pas du titan féminin résonnait toujours dans le silence et Armin s'évanouit, face contre terre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une des rues de Trost. Il était vêtu de sa cape verte qui marquait son appartenance aux explorateurs mais ni Mikasa, ni Eren ne se trouvaient à ses côtés. Bien évidemment, devant lui se trouvait Annie. Son regard bleuté gardait sa froideur habituelle et elle le fixait en silence. Armin attendait une parole de sa part, un geste, mais rien ne vint. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Armin, un stupide cauchemar,_ pensa-t-il sans réussir réellement à s'en convaincre, comme chaque fois_, un cauchemar dont tu ne parviens pas -jamais- à te réveiller. _

Mais Annie bougea. En un instant, elle s'était approchée de lui et sa main toucha doucement le bandage qui masquait le front d'Armin, la blessure qu'elle lui avait elle-même infligée. Armin écarquilla les yeux et voulut reculer, ayant malgré lui perdu la confiance qu'il accordait autrefois à Annie. Les lèvres d'Annie s'entrouvrirent et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche. Mais Armin n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà il se reculait, surpris. La bague qu'Annie portait au doigt venait de lui entailler la joue. Armin toucha sa joue du revers de la main pour essuyer le sang qui coulait, et le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, Annie avait disparu. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ait prononcé ça. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, dans sa tête ne résonnait que ce simple mot, si anodin.

_Pardon._

Armin se révolta. Il n'en pouvait plus, de savoir qu'il cauchemardait sans parvenir à se réveiller. Il se pinça, mais ce fut sans effet. Il se sentait démuni dans ce rêve où ses camarades morts -qu'il avait laissé mourir sans rien dire- revenaient en riant avant de tomber morts sur le sol. Il ne voulait plus à avoir à affronter la teinte rouge du sang, et le regard vide, trop vide, d'Annie. Il ne voulait plus sentir l'haleine horrible des titans, pas plus qu'il voulait en voir un à nouveau. Il voulait voir l'océan. Aller dehors et respirer l'air frais qui passait au dehors des murs. Il ne voulait plus de murs, d'ailleurs, il voulait être libre. Pouvoir courir, courir, sans qu'aucune barrière ne vienne l'arrêter. Voir les lacs de feu, les terres de glaces, les étendues de sable... tous ces endroits merveilleux dont le livre de son grand-père parlait. Et surtout l'Océan. Une immense étendue d'eau salée. Le livre disait que l'air de l'océan lui-même sentait le sel.

Salé. Armin la sentit soudain, cette odeur salée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'abreuver un peu plus de l'air, qui délivrait une étrange senteur. Une senteur salée. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce goût de sel dans sa bouche pour se persuader que ce n'était plus un rêve.

Le blond se mit à courir. Il ne voulait plus de ce cauchemar de titans et de morts. Il voulait son rêve, il voulait l'océan. Guidé par l'effluve salée, il courut à en perdre haleine. Mais l'odeur du sel se mêla à une autre, plus forte. Persuadé d'être arrivé là où il voulait tant aller, Armin inspira fortement et ouvrit les yeux.

o0o

-Hé, Armin, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure ! Armin !

Armin ouvrit les yeux. Jean le secouait fermement. Le blond repoussa son ami qui lui dit de vite se préparer et le laissa seul dans le dortoir.

Armin secoua la tête. Un instant, il avait vraiment cru que son rêve était devenu réalité. Il se leva, chancela un instant, et se rendit compte que dans sa bouche, il avait un goût salé. Mais il sentit aussitôt couler quelque chose le long de son visage et s'aperçut que sur ses joues, deux sillons humides perlaient, l'un d'eux s'accompagnant aussi d'un léger filet de sang. Armin eut envie d'éclater de rire et de désespoir. Là était tout son rêve. Au lieu de l'océan, il pleurait sans s'en apercevoir durant son sommeil, et s'était même griffé par mégarde.

Il s'habilla précipitamment et sortit rejoindre les autres, maudissant son rêve, son seul espoir, qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Sur son oreiller, des traces humides gardait pourtant un certain goût d'océan.

* * *

Je suis un peu méchante avec lui, tout de même. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de mettre un peu plus d'Annie/Armin en arrière-plan, aussi.

Au fait, les commentaires motivent toujours autant :)


End file.
